1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an efficient arrangement of LCD panels on a base substrate and a method of exposing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, LCD devices are formed using LCD panels. A plurality of LCD panels can be fabricated on a base substrate upon performing thin film patterning processes (e.g., exposing, developing, cleaning, photolithography, and etching processes) and alignment film processes (e.g., coating and rubbing processes). After being fabricated, individual LCD panels may be separated from the base substrate by a scribing process.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plurality of LCD panels arranged on a base substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of LCD panels 110 having a uniform size are regularly arranged, and spaced apart from each other at uniform distances, on the base substrate 100.
FIG. 2 illustrates two LCD panels arranged on a portion of the base substrate shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, alignment marks 120 are arranged at a periphery of each LCD panel 110 and are used to align the LCD panels 110 with apparatuses capable of performing the thin film patterning processes outlined above. For example, in performing the aforementioned exposing process, each LCD panel 110 must be aligned with a mask of a scan-type exposing apparatus (not shown). Proper alignment during the exposing process is critical because thin film patterns formed on the LCD panels 110 are extremely fine and any misalignment between the LCD panels 110 and the exposing device prevents the desired patterns from being formed. Accordingly, alignment marks 120 ensure proper alignment between the mask of the exposing apparatus and the LCD panels 110.
Still referring to FIG. 2, first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b, respectively, are arranged adjacent to opposing edges of first and second LCD panels 110a and 110b, respectively. Although not shown, scribe lines are also formed to individually surround the first and second LCD panels 110a and 110b. Accordingly, the first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b facilitate separation of LCD panels 110 from on the base substrate 100. It should be noted that the portion of the base substrate 100 between the first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b is not considered part of either LCD panel 110; the first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b define portions of the base substrate 100 that constitute the outermost edge of each LCD panel 110. As such, the distance by which adjacent LCD panels 110 are spaced apart from each other on the base substrate 100 is determined by the distance between the first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b. To separate the LCD panels 110 from the base substrate, a scribing apparatus (not shown) is sequentially applied to the first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b (in addition to other scribe lines surrounding the LCD panel). After the LCD panels 110 are separated from the base substrate 100, the LCD panels 110 may be further processed to complete fabrication of individual LCD devices.
Because the LCD panels 110 arranged on the base substrate 100 shown in FIG. 1 all have a uniform size, the efficiency with which the base substrate 100 is used is minimal. That is, the percentage of the base substrate 100 actually occupied by the LCD panels 110 is minimal due to the space between the first and second scribe lines 130a and 130b. While the efficiency with which the base substrate 100 may be used could be increased by providing the LCD panels 110 with varying sizes, such a result is difficult to achieve because the LCD panels 110 must be spaced apart from each other at uniform distances between adjacent scribe lines. Because the LCD panels 110 must be the same size, and because the space between adjacent scribe lines 130a and 130b must be uniform, the LCD panels 110 cannot be arranged irregularly on the base substrate 100. Therefore, the related art arrangement of LCD panels makes inefficient use of the base substrate 100.
Furthermore, because individual LCD panels 110 are separated from each other on the base substrate 100, alignment marks 120 and scribe lines must be provided for each LCD panel 110. Accordingly, alignment and scribing processes must be performed for each individual LCD panel 110, thereby increasing the processing time required to fabricate a plurality of LCD devices. As the number of LCD panels 110 formed on the base substrate 100 increases, the number of scribing processes increase, along with the rate of degradation in components forming the scribing apparatus (e.g., scribing wheel).